<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>照耀黑暗之人同人：祝幸福 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482625">照耀黑暗之人同人：祝幸福</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GARO (TV), GARO: Yami o Terasu Mono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>照耀黑暗之人同人：祝幸福</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>流牙捡到了一只小狗，幼小的柴犬刚刚断奶，被人丢在了巨大的纸箱里面。本来流牙并未注意到那个纸箱的存在，也不知道谁的主意把它堆放在废弃木箱边上如此不引人注目。<br/>和霍拉的战斗弄的木箱零散一片，而那个小小的纸箱也被推了出去顺着河堤的草底一起滑入水中。直到听到小狗呜咽的声音流牙才注意到那个纸箱的严重性，而幼犬因为身高而无法探出头。<br/>想着糟糕了，流牙召唤出来铠甲，也许是心急的关系他三下五除二的解决了霍拉。等他退去铠甲跃入河中的时候，小狗的纸箱已经支撑不了，只看到细小的水花在河里扑腾。<br/>流牙游过翻腾的河水用手托起来小狗，虽然身体很轻小所以压力并不大，可是因为姿势的关系游去岸边还是让流牙废了不少劲。<br/>“对不起，现在没事了，”为了自己的大意害对方落水的关系，流牙一边浑身湿漉漉的道歉一边用大衣努力裹住小狗安抚着。显然一人一只都湿透了，但是流牙尽可能的希望自己的体温管用一些。流牙上岸的第一件事就是去最近的店里买了衣服和毛巾，于是流牙久违的穿着衬衫坐在路边给怀里的小狗满满擦干的毛皮。<br/>“被主人抛弃了吗？”回想起来之前在河里烂掉的盒子。雷牙一边给趴在双腿上的小狗顺背部未干透的毛，一边咕哝。对于这种小小的生命，流牙本能流露出来温柔阳光的笑容，像是安慰又像是宠爱的看着那东张西望的小脑袋。<br/>但是自己身边并不安全，也不能随便丢小小狗不管，流牙希望自己能快速找到能收留小狗的人。当然，如果带去基地一定会被符礼法师和扎鲁巴恶言训上一顿。<br/>这一夜，流牙就这样抱着小狗睡在了路边，他用毛巾和自己的衬衫团团裹住了小狗，那小脑袋安稳的枕入臂弯。流牙并非想着先为自己取暖，未干的大衣也不能披上，流牙用自己的身体为怀里的小家伙挡去夜风。他一次次用手轻轻挠着小狗的头顶和耳后的绒毛，嘴里安抚着那个失去母亲和爱的生命，至少他觉得他能理解对方没有母亲的那份想法。</p><p>“喂，流牙！你在这里做什么啊！”猛龙的声音把流牙吼了起来，看来因为流牙没回去所以其他两个人被莉杏推出来寻找他。<br/>“看来是因为这个，”不等流牙说，哀空吏先注意到流牙怀中的生物，上前扒开了流牙的手臂。流牙下意识想要护住小狗，不过显然没用。<br/>和哀空吏无语的表情相比，猛龙却一脸惊奇的蹲在了流牙身边，揉了揉小狗头，“哦哦，你竟然还捡了这个玩意！”<br/>“有什么办法，它被抛弃了，”看着小狗因为猛龙的用力揉而抖来抖去，流牙抬起手臂挡了下来。小狗在他身前的衬衫上闻了闻，弄的注意到流牙换衣服的猛龙又笑了一阵。为了解释衣服的事情，流牙把经历讲了一遍，反而换来哀空吏的不屑吐槽。<br/>“那么你打算怎么办？”看着穿好干掉大衣的流牙，哀空吏挑了挑眉毛。还好因为身体强壮健康，一夜过去流牙身体无碍。<br/>“总之先给它弄点吃的，再去问问有没有人收养吧。”<br/>提到这个，猛龙却更加起劲，到摊位买了一个纸包装的牛奶回来。<br/>“等等，”刚要撕开牛奶，猛龙却被流牙阻止，“幼犬不能和牛奶，会引起腹泻的！”说完流牙自己去摊位前买了一瓶水，打开倒在手心里一点点让小狗舔。<br/>“喂喂…你可真是像个爸爸啊，”自己叼着习惯喝没人要的牛奶的猛龙调侃着，而流牙只是无言的笑笑，目光一刻都不离小狗。<br/>依靠在树干上的哀空吏瞥向下面围着小狗转的两个大男人，叹口气，“你是怎么知道小狗不能喝牛奶的？”他只是很好奇流牙还知道这点事。<br/>“很早以前，妈妈说的….”这样回答的流牙看起来乖乖的和没长大的大男孩一般，如果没有控制力的话可能会想揉他的头发。<br/>“你以前养过狗？”<br/>“养过，但是死了，埋了。”低头揉着小狗，给它喂了最后一点水。不过流牙的目光却飘远，有些自责。想必是因为牛奶的事情，才让当年那最初的朋友去世。“如果连这点小生命都帮不了的话，我就太没用了。”</p><p>随后的时间里，流牙在公园里成功找到了小狗的新主人。好在流牙的性格总是能轻易的和人叫上朋友，他在公园里遇到的男女老少都有不少关系不错的。<br/>当他谈论到收养问题时，怀里的小狗却在他手臂里睡的很舒服。<br/>流牙用毛巾拖着小狗，小狗就和躺在襁褓里的婴儿一样露着肚子躺着，但是被流牙呵护得蜷入臂弯。而小狗的前爪还抱着流牙的另一只手，让其手臂盖子肚子上用四肢夹着，而前端的手指则被小狗含在口中。<br/>“就和婴儿一样，”凑过来的小女孩如此感叹。而流牙觉得这个和人类婴儿差不多的小犬，终究还是一个无忧无虑的小宝宝。也许它看起来已经对抛弃的记忆不在乎，不过可能纤细的内心还是会怕失去爱。<br/>流牙怜爱的笑望，用双手摆弄起来不甘愿被弄醒的小家伙，双手将小狗托到自己面前。<br/>流牙用额头小心的抵在了小狗的额头上，随后他感觉小狗动了动用湿漉漉的鼻尖擦过了自己的额头。痒痒的，弄的流牙笑出来几声。<br/>“虽然没有母亲，但是我希望有别的人能爱你，”流牙感受到小狗舔着自己的额头，他不得不举开用眼睛对视那双天真无邪的大眼睛。“要幸福，”这是流牙留给这个才一起过了一夜的小家伙的最后赠言。<br/>看着女孩抱着小狗离去的身影，再看看身边站着的战友，流牙觉得自己距离那片和平很遥远，确实应该的。<br/>“怎么，伤感起来了？”猛龙打趣的问，猛的拍了拍流牙的肩。猜也能猜到猛龙现在调皮笑着的样子，只是流牙并没有甩开肩头。<br/>“才没有伤感呢，只是为它开心而已，”流牙糊弄的说，其实他满心担心。他不明白自己的担心来自什么，但是看起来那个女孩是一个乖巧的孩子，但是对于一切都不了解的流牙来讲他不得不带着愧疚为女孩如何对待小狗而产生猜测。<br/>似乎看出来流牙想法，猛龙也收起来表情。而哀空吏则打开话题催促他，“该去工作了，说起来，你有什么打算吗？”<br/>“打算啊…..”想了一下，流牙转过身，给两个战友一个爽朗阳光的笑容，“大概就是守护别人的幸福吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>